


Volleyball at the Beach

by crankyjones



Series: Tyrus Month 2018 [15]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: Beach Day, Day 24, F/F, M/M, Tyrus Month 2018, Tyrus Week 2018, Volleyball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 10:52:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15906819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crankyjones/pseuds/crankyjones
Summary: TJ and Buffy play volleyball on a hot day of summer.Keywords: 'TJ' and 'hot'.





	Volleyball at the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> written for day 24 :)  
> hope you liked it xx

Hot was not even a strong enough word to describe today’s weather. The sun was shining hard against the teenagers’ skin they covered with sunscreen. It was then a relief for them to finally reach the beach.

“Finally!” Andi exclaimed, spreading her beach towel on the warm sand along with Amber, Cyrus and Buffy.  
“There are a lot of people,” Amber noticed, laying down next to her girlfriend.  
“And you’re surprised? It’s so hot.” Buffy took her clothes off to only be in her swimsuit, soon followed by her friends.  
“Oh, by the way, do you mind if TJ joins us?”

At that moment, Cyrus woke up. He hadn’t said a word since they left Andi’s home because, quote unquote, it was too hot to talk. But he could make an exception for TJ.

“TJ is coming!?” He asked, sounding way too excited. “I mean, uh— Yeah, sounds okay.”

When he laid down on his back again, trying to look as nonchalant as possible, he could hear the other girls’ chuckles. They knew about his crush for the captain of the basketball team. He had told them a few weeks ago and it was surprisingly a lot easier than he thought. Way easier than when he told Buffy about his crush on Jonah. Looking back, he guessed maybe it was because Andi was more or less his girlfriend at the time. She was now dating Amber, also known as his crush’s sister. Cyrus wasn’t very sure it was a good idea to tell her—but it was too late now, anyway. He could just hope she wouldn’t tell him. She said she wouldn’t and Cyrus believed her, he really did; he just couldn’t help all the ‘what if’s wandering around his head whenever she was around.

“So, when’s he coming?” Cyrus couldn’t help but ask.  
Amber chuckled once again. “I don’t know, a few minutes?”  
“Hey Underdog!”

His voice. It felt like heaven to Cyrus’ ears and it brought little butterflies in his stomach. Those two feelings combined made him want to smile and laugh all day. Or maybe it was just TJ. He lifted his head to see the boy coming up to him with a huge smile on his lips. A part of the lowest part of his white tee-shirt was stuck in his rolled-up jeans, revealing a black belt. He took off his shoes and put them on the sand.

“Mind if I join you?” TJ asked but didn’t wait for an answer and sat down next to Cyrus.  
A smile mixed with a subtle blush made its way onto the brunet’s face but, as he was about to speak, Buffy interrupted him; “No, you’re going to lose yet another one on one against me.”

Then, Cyrus’ smile disappeared. He wanted to scream something that would sound like “Are you seriously trying to ruin a cute and soft moment between my crush and I?” But he didn’t say anything and just stared at her.

“There’s not even a basketball field here,” he said with the most casual voice he could use.  
“Who said we were gonna play basketball?” She leaned down to catch a volleyball between her hands and started playing with it, throwing it from one hand to the other.  
“Volleyball?” TJ guessed, slowly getting up. “Cyrus, you should come and referee. Even though we all already know I’m the one who’s gonna win.”

TJ took the ball from Buffy’s hands and ran toward the net, which was luckily unoccupied. The brunette turned her head to look at Cyrus and shoot him a wink. She had something in mind. But what?

The boy just followed her as she ran to join TJ, leaving the two girls alone. Cyrus sat down on the sand and watched his two friends playing. He wasn’t even keeping the score, too busy staring at TJ whose shirt would lift just a little bit when he jumped. He looked like he was winning, seeing the enormous grin that was covering at least half of his face. Cyrus could cry because of how cute he was.

Buffy and TJ were playing for a while already when the boy asked her to hold on a second. He exited the field and headed toward Cyrus, a little out of breath. The curly-haired girl met his best friend’s eyes and winked once again. _What?  
Oh.  
Okay._  
TJ’s tee-shirt just landed next to him.  
TJ was shirtless.  
_Oh._  
Well.  
Uh.  
Yeah.  
…He’ll need to thank Buffy later.


End file.
